Tears Of Blood
by ChinenYuri4eva
Summary: A competition is held every century, and the winners, whatever their species, will become the rulers of that century. Elves have ruled for seven centuries now. Can humans win this centuries competition, or will the elves win again?


_DISCLAIMER: I do not own hunter X hunter or any of its characters_

ChinenYuri4eva: This story actually isn't written by me, it's written by my little brother. I have generously let him post this fanfiction on my account. This is his first fanfiction so I hope you don't flame him. He will try his hardest to regularly update so please enjoy. 

A competition is held every century, and the winners, whatever their species, will become the rulers of that century. Elves have ruled for 7 centuries now. Can humans win this centuries competition, or will the elves win again?

_**Tears of Blood**_

Blood splattered everywhere. Through the loud speakers, a clear voice could be heard over the shouting of the crowds.

"THE COMPETITION HAS ENDED, AND ONCE AGAIN, THE ELVES HAVE WON!!!"

(99 years later)

Our house was now a shabby, stick built house, which protected us only from the weakest of storms but let in a lot of water, which escaped from the holes in the bottom of the hut.

"Dad!" I said "I'm going to enter some fighting carnivals. We have to get some money.

"Ok son" he said " just don't die on me"

I ran quickly towards the competition grounds and I heard shouting of a tournament speaker. "Whoever can beat Silver Wolf and his gang with a group of four will get 100 million dollars each! It will cost $1000 to enter"

Beside me I saw two other young boys. One held a fishing rod and the other had a distinctive patch of spiky cool-looking silver hair.

"The names Fade" I said to the silver hair boy.

"Killua" he replied "and that's Gon he said shooting a finger at the boy with the fishing rod.

"I was wondering if I could join your group to battle silver wolf." I asked hopefully.

"Sorry we already have four" Gon replied

"Hey why don't we kick Leorio out?" Killua said hopefully.

"I'm with Killua," said a blonde haired boy next to me. "And I think that since Leorio _is_ the weakest in the team he will have to fight for his position on the team."

"OK" I said eagerly " I really am in need of a warm up"

"By the way my names Kurapika" the blonde guy replied.

"Fight" Killua shouted

I rolled my shoulders and then ducked "missed" laughed "this guy is really slow!"

I did a quick jab upwards and then punched his ball-sack.

"OOOOOOF" he groaned.

I rolled on his back and slammed him on the ground. Two quick jabs then I rolled on his back then another two then rolled on his back, and so on until I jabbed him forty times. I axe kicked him and he landed flat on the ground.

"Oh my god" Gon said. He was obviously shocked by the way I fought.

"Okay your on the team" said Killua calmly.

Killua seemed like the rich boy as suddenly he pulled out $4000 and paid for our entry fee to the competition.

"WE HAVE OUR FIRST GROUP OF CONTESTANTS" the loudspeaker boomed.

Already a crowd had formed due to the sheer sight of a group of four children and a group of eight strong men ready to fight.

"START" the loudspeaker screamed.

We had already figured out our plan. We each had two men to beat. The two on the left were mine. This time, instead of doing the jabs I did big punches that swung about 180* before hitting its target. This gave my punches more power and it could hit more than one person per time. Soon one man was down so I did my jab attacks and as a finishing move to make the crowd throw money as tips a huge kick on the ball-sack.

I sat back and watched the others fight only Killua and I finished, the other two were still finishing off their men.

Suddenly a chant broke along the crowd "SILVER WOLF. SILVER WOLF. SILVER WOLF."

The iron door on the other side of the stage burst open and a man with many tattoos came in. We saw what made him feared. He was the leader of the silver wolf gang (which was names after himself), the most feared gang in our town, with a distinctive silver wolf burned on his chest.

"TIME TO FIGHT" he boomed.

"Stand back" I said. "I'll take him"

I rushed over and did a full swing, then I blacked out. I woke up not long later seeing Kurapika and Gon flat on the floor and Killua was kneeling on the ground holding his chest. Only then did I realise how strong Killua was. He had taken a full punch from silver wolf and was still conscious. Even a grown man would faint for a minute!

Killua brought back a fist as if he was going to punch silver wolf. Then he stopped and brought a fist from the other side. "A DUD" silver wolf roared as the fist landed on his cheek. The impact of the punch made silver wolf fly back a meter. Then I ran at full speed towards him and gave a huge sack-whack and an axe kick. "That's for giving me this" I said pointing at a small bruise on my arm. I kicked even harder but this time on his ball-sack and growled "That was for making me faint!" Then I did one more kick. "That was for the fun of it," I said.

END OF CHAPTER 1

THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT I WILL UPDATE FAST SO PLZ DON'T FLAME ABOUT SHORT CHAPTERS. (PLZ REVIEW)

THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I UPDATE BECAUSE I KNOW THAT SOME PPL LIKE MY STORY. A GREAT WAY TO MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE.

SO DID U LIKE IT? (PLZ SAY YES IN REVIEWS) =)


End file.
